BVB x reader
by Hudson Winchester
Summary: You are CC's kid sister, and the band learns a bit about you


You walk down stairs in yoga pants and a tank top.

"CC? You up?" You call.

"We're in the living room!" You hear your brother call back.

"We're?" Your ask yourself as you walk in and see his band. "Oh. Alright. Hello. I'm Hudson Coma. You probably knew that though. Hold that thought." You say as you walk out. They all looked at each other, wil while CC said

"Give her a sec. She just got up. She's getting food."

You came back in a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal. "Ok. Questions. Go."

"How old are you?" You turn your head. _Andy_ your mind fills.

"23, Mr. Biersack. Next"

"How did you know his name?" You turn your head. _Jinxx_

"I have a talent, Jinxx"

"What sort of talent?" _Ashley_

" well Ashley, you could say it's a talent for filing in blanks that no one else sees." You look at your brother, who is smiling.

"Did you teach yourself or..." _Jake_

"I taught myself when I was about 4. CC used to compare it to our border collie-they didn't give my brain something to do, so I found something myself. And I used it whenever I got bored. I could tell you exactly where you were before you got here, or I could read a person, I could never be bored. I'd go to the park and read people."

"I have a genius for a sister." He says.

"I'm not a genius. I'm not smart, CC. I don't know why you insist I am."

"Because doll, you can do that. And this." he says with a smirk. All the guys turn their heads to you. You look around, and put your arm up, catching a pencil that was about to hit your head.

"Dammit. Christian! You know I don't like being the center of attention" you break the pencil and throw it back at him. You walk out of the room, and start cooking. It was calming to you. You grab the ingredients to chocolate chip cookies. You hear someone walk it.

"What do you want Jinxx?" You ask.

"How did you know it was me?"

"The way your were sitting out there, you have a dominate right foot, but you have a limp-probably from a break not too long ago. So you put more weight on your left. For now now at least."

"How did you figure out our names?"

"Andy, his hair, although, from what CC had told me about his personality, looks like he had a big ego, tends to get the girl, still fits. You, your demeanor, CC said you were one of the calmer ones, at least compared to the others. Ashley, he was the only one left. And he said he was they most energetic, without seeming to have ADHD. Because then, that would bring is back to Andy. And Jake, well, he just looks like a Jake to me."

"How do you believe your not smart?" He asks, now right beside you.

"If you grow up with this, people will take your talent and twist it, calling you names. Get called it enough, and you start to believe it." You keep your focus on the bowl. You feel a blush spread across your face. You feel him tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. You look at him, and he puts your chin between his fingers. He looks at you, and knows he had you.

"How about dinner?" He says, the corner of his mouth twisted up in a half smile that makes your heart do a back flip. You could feel his warm breath.

"I'm free tonight" you smirk, trying to show him you were still in control.

"Perfect. Meet me at mine." He smiles, pecking you on the lips.

"You can bet your ass on that Jinxx" you smile.

"I wouldn't bet that. You might regret it." He winks at you and walks back out.

An hour later, you come back in with chocolate chip cookies.

"Better?" CC asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Much. Any one want milk. Never mind stupid question" you leave and come back with 6 glasses of milk. You take a cookie and eat it.

"These are amazing!" Ashley tells you.

"Thanks." You give a shy smile. You look at Jinxx, who winks at you. You smile back. Tonight will be interesting at the least.

"Hey, Huds. Wanna show them?" He looks at you, and you know what he means. You always had a lot more strength than you let on. "Andy. Do me a favor? Try to punch her" you stand, so everyone can see you. He looks at CC like he's crazy.

"Come on Andy. Try" you smirk, knowing he won't be able to land a hit. He looks at CC and stands slowly, still unsure of the situation. You study him, he throws a punch, but you catch it. You twist his arm around, making him spin, pinning his arm around his back. "Come on. At least try to land a punch on me" He tries to get out of your grip. It doesn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. You let a small growl come out of the back of your throat as you push him to the couch. All of them but CC looks at in awe.

"Epic..." Jinxx managed to get out. "Why do you keep smoothing your shirt?" He asks suspiciously.

"Uh...no reason."

"Just show them. They'll find out eventually. " CC says.

"Fine." You huff, pulling up the tank top to show a bunch of tattoos. Andy looks in awe, his mouth drops.

"Can I go now? I have to get to the lab."

"Lab?" Jinxx questions.

"I'm a scientist. I probably make at least twice as much as CC "

"True shit" CC nods in agreement. You grab your coat and leave, hoping you could see them again.


End file.
